Chronicles of the Philospher's Stone
by YuuriChan
Summary: This is just like the story like before but, they got help now. There are new events also. There isnt much i can say about it, sorry.


**The Cronicles of the Philosopher's Stone**

**Author's Note: Sorry, i made this story when I was like twelve lol. If its bad sorry. I haven't worked on for years.**

Chapter one: Equivalent Exchange

Edward Elric and Alphenese Elric were walking to a tree to sit by.

"Brother" Al said.

"Hmm?" Ed says back as if he weren't paying attention.

"Are you still giving up on looking for the Philosopher's Stone?" Al asked Ed with concern.

Ed didnt answer. He was still thinking of the Equivalent Exchange.

_"Humen kind cannot gain anything without first giving somthing in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost."_

This was the first law of Equivalent Exchange.

"Errr... Ed?" Al says while pondering what he might say.

Ed sighed.

"No.. but i mig-" Ed stopped for a moment. Ed whispers to Al "Listen".

Chapter 2: The mysterous Girl

They could hear russling from the bushes. All asudden, a girl runs out of the bushes and trips over a root from the tree. Then she gets up and backs up till she hits a wall.

"NOOO I'LL NEVER GIVE IN" the girl screaches these words in fear.

Ed and Al ponders about what she meant. Then they see Scar and a girl, dressed in a violet and white kind of dress uniform, and Chesnut colored hair and her hair in a pony tail, with baby blue eyes that seemed to sparkle yet look persistent.

"What the Heck is going on?" Ed demands.

"Well, well, well, i got three times the pleasure of killing now" Scar smirks. Scar looked from the girl, to Al, to Ed. "Roxi, your my lucky charm for finding Full Metal for me" Scar smirks once again.

"IT'S _LEXI_! And i'd _NEVER_ bring beasts such as _YOU_ to harm one another" Says the girl named Lexi while sneering at scar.

"My dear, it appears you just did" Scar exclaims, no longer smirking.

"Leave the girl alone" Ed says boldy with a brave look on his face.

"OK" Scar gets ready to fight Ed.

Chapter 3: 1 vs. 1

"So, Dah wittle baby is protecting his girl fwiend," Scar says in baby way "Awwww so cute".

"Shut up!" Ed said in a vigerous, but mad voice.

"What are _you_ gonna do about it?" Scar says in a almost "_oh my god_" type of laugh.

Scar is way too cocky to realize that Ed started running at him. Ed slashed at Scar.

Lexi gets up and claps her hands and make scar incaged in a jail.

"Come on lets get out of here!!!" Lexi tells to Ed and Al.

The three get out of there.

"Hold my hand and the other hold the other's hand" says Lexi.

"Why?" Al and Ed asked at the same time.

"_JUST DO IT_!!!!" Lexi yells.

The three hold hands then Lexi hits the ground with her free hand.

Chapter 4: the escape

The three end up somewhere else.

"Whoa! What happened?! Where _ARE_ we?!" asks Al.

"I teleported us and we're in Central" Lexi starts out calmly. "Oh, By the way, My name is Alexa Durrns, and you are?".

"Hi Lexi, I'm Ed-" Ed gets interupted. Al fake coughs " Ed_WARD" _fake coughs again. "errr... EdWARD Elric" Ed finishes.

"And I am Alphonse Elric, You can call me Al and Edward, Ed" Al says in a friendly matter.

"Well, you can call me Lexi or Lex. OK, so, who _was_ that guy?" Lexi asks.

"Scar" Ed stated.

"I see, well, we better get out of here before he breaks out" Lexi says.

Ed and Al nod and all three run off.

Chapter 5: The Reason

"So, why was he chaising you, Lexi" Al asks Lexi.

"You know, the military serial killer thing" Lexi looks at Ed and finds the pocket watch. "And i'm sure you, Ed, are a state alchemist" Lexi explains.

Ed nods then asks,"Oh, I see. So, I take it your in the Militart then?"

"Really, so you work for them?" Al asks.

"Indeed I do, I passed my testing a while ago" Lexi Grins.

Lexi pulls out her pocket watch to show them and put back in pocket.

"When?" Ed asks curiously.

"When I was about 10 or 11 years old" Lexi explains.

"WHOA! How?!" Ed said bursting out so loud the birds fly away.

"Simple. Having brothers can be a pain in the ass but, helpful" Lexi says kinda annoyed.

"Who's your brother?" Al asks.

"Roy Mustang, i'm sure you've seen him" Lexi says.

"Mhm, not only seen him... been annoyed by him..." Ed mumbles.

Lexi giggled at the thought of how big Ed was compared to Roy, knowing he has a weak spot for those comments.

"Well, i'd better be off. Roys gonna get all fussy if I dont. later" Lexi says as she starts to walk away.

"WAIT!" Ed shouts out to her, "I mean... were going that way, too. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure" Lexi says as they walk off.

Chapter 6: Girl of the military

As the three neared the military area, people talked. Lexi just simply walked on. Ed figured it was either her they were talking about or either him. Then, Lexi stopped.

"Well, here we are! Would you a tour?" Lexi asked cheerfully.

"Ya, that would be great. Thank you, Lexi." Al smiles even though you cant see it.

So Lexi gave them a tour then led them to the rest area.

"Can you stay here for a sec, i've got to go change. Im off duty now." Lexi says politely.

"Sure" Ed smiles, but Lexi doesn't notice.

"Thanks, be right back." Lexi says and runs off.

Ed gave Al a "wow what a catch" grin.

Ed stopped grinning when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Ed, how you get Lexi to follow you?" Hughs grins.

"Dont know, but damn me and my good looks" Ed said jokingly.

"She's quite a rebel sometimes. I think Roy and her forget there on duty sometimes" Hughs commented. "Oh, i got a new pic of Elizia." he said pulling it out, "Look look!".

"Oui, this makes the 10 thousandth time..." Ed rolls his eyes.

At that time Lexi came back.

"Ok, i'm done, Hi Haghs" Lexi says in a friendly matter.

"Wow! You look..." Ed couldn't think about what to say.

"I look?" Lexi says tring to get Ed to finish.

"You look...ummm..." Ed didn't want to admit that he thought she looked hot.

"You look cool... ya..." Ed finished.

"Thanks. I know i'm hot" Lexi grins as if she knew what he thought of her.

"How did you-" Ed started.

"Know? Girls know more things then you think" Lexi said still grinning.

Ed saw that she had a red halter top and a black mini skirt that almost looked like a school skirt.


End file.
